Let's play a Lovegame
by organization-fan
Summary: Lexaeus is stuck watching over the drunk Luxord, but he's not prepared for the Gambler's unusual suggestion...


_Why am I here again?_

Lexaeus sighed where he sat in the corner and watched one of his fellow members emptying yet another bottle of alcohol.

_Why does it always have to be me?_

He snorted a little at the obvious answer. _Because no one else was 'suited for it'._

Of course the Superior was not going to do it, Xigbar would only get drunk himself, Xaldin would probably drink some too, Vexen would most possibly take advantage if the situation and use the object for his "experiments", Marluxia would almost certainly take advantage of the situation too, but in a completely different way, Zexion always blamed his keen sense of smell, said he couldn't stand the smell of that much alcohol, Saïx would not be a very good choise either, nor was Axel, Demyx could never handle a drunk, Larxene was out of the question and Roxas was way too valuable for the Organization, and underage.

That only left himself, Lexaeus, Number V, the Silent Hero. The only Nobody capable of keeping control over the Organization's drunkard, Luxord, Number X, the Gambler of Fate.

Lexaeus sighed again. That wasn't exactly a thing to be proud over.

_Why does the Superior even allow him to drink?_

That answer was also quite obvious, since X could get extremelt moody if he did not get any alcohol for a longer period of time.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard something scraping against the floor, and he looked up as Luxord got up from the chair he had been sitting on. The blond was swaying and struggling to keep his balance while starting to walk towards V. When he reached the Silent Hero he suddenly sat down onto the other male's lap.

Lexaeus raised his right eyebrow a little but other than that his face remained expressionless.

"Hey Lexy~" said Number X while slowly wrapping his arms around the muscular neck. "Letchs play a little game~."

Number V's eyebrow raised again at the nickname and the seductive tone in the drunk Gambler's voice. "What are you talking about, X?"

Luxord leaned closer to the Silent Hero and placed his lips close to the Nobody's ear, so close that they almost touched the slightly tanned skin and his breath felt incredibly warm as he whispered in a low voice. "Let's play a love game."

Lexaeus' eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair and his blue eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "What?"

Luxord giggled, _giggled_, at the reaction. "Wuz wrong? Ya dun wanna play wit' meh?" He leaned in closer again and breathed into Number V's ear. "Daz a shame, cuz I really feel like playin with you~."

Lexaeus couldn't stop the shudder that made its way up his spine, the way X was acting made him so... He couldn't find a word to describe this... feeling? Was X's strange behavior making him "feel"?

The feel of a hand caressing his cheek brought him back to reality and he looked up to find Number X's face right in front of his own, the tips of their noses almost touching. Without knowing why, V suddenly pressed his lips against the other's.

To his surprise, or not seeing how drunk X was, Luxord did not pull away, instead he responded and pressed his body even closer to that of the Silent Hero.

Lexaeus shifted a bit and hesitatingly placed his hands on the other's back before cautiously parting his lips a little to flick his tongue over the blond's lower lip. He was surprised when Luxord instantly opened his mouth and let their tongues meet for a second before they both pulled away.

It only took mere seconds however until their tongues met again, and this time Lexaeus' made its way into the other's mouth. He let the soft muscle run along the blond's teeth and palates, tasting the alcohol and another, unique taste.

All of a sudden another, not too wonderful, taste started spreading through the blond Nobody's cavern, and he quickly pulled away to crouch down on the floor, facing the consequences of drinking too much too fast.

Lexaeus sat still watching his fellow member emptying his stomach onto the floor, hesitating before crouching down beside his and patting the drunkard's back. _Well, this night could have ended in a better way..._ he thought as Luxord's whole body shook when tonight's drink and a part of today's dinner fought its way up. _Much better..._

The next morning Number V was sitting alone at the table in the Kitchen that Never Was, when a certain, very dizzy and hungover, Gambler of Fate entered the room. The blond yawned and stretched before making his way to the fridge on wobbly legs.

He grabbed the first thing he got his hands on and walked towards the table, passing Lexaeus with unsteady steps. Before he passed him completely though, the Gambler bent down and placed a kiss on V's cheek before casually continuing to the next chair and sitting down.

Lexaeus froze, he hadn't expected that, he had thought what happened the previous night had been and would remain a one-time thing. However the smirk on the Gambler's face right now proved that thought wrong, and Lexaeus couldn't deny he was happy about it. A small smile tugged on the corners of his mouth.

_Now the real game could start..._


End file.
